


White Room – Where my stuff lives

by Taytae



Series: The making of Monsters, Beautiful Creatures, Devils, and everyone else [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Hospitalization, Music, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytae/pseuds/Taytae
Summary: This is another set of characters from the same universe as Dragon Fall From Their Nest. You will meet them later down the line. Also, it isn't really clear in the story but Joshlyn is non-binary. They just prefer "he/him" due to that is what they have been always called. They are equally ok with the term "they". This will be explained later down the line.
Series: The making of Monsters, Beautiful Creatures, Devils, and everyone else [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650256





	White Room – Where my stuff lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is another set of characters from the same universe as Dragon Fall From Their Nest. You will meet them later down the line. Also, it isn't really clear in the story but Joshlyn is non-binary. They just prefer "he/him" due to that is what they have been always called. They are equally ok with the term "they". This will be explained later down the line.

A joyful tone played out of the radio. It echoed off the walls of the completely white windowless room. The patient sat, chained in the chair in the center of the room, sat motionless staring off into the distance. The patient was a white male in his late 50s, his unseeing eyes were wide and unmoving while his body slowly wasted away.

He did not move as the room filled with the sound of shoes coming in. Two pairs of them walked towards the table in the corner of the room that held the radio. One pair of shoes belonged to a short white male. His shoes were a pair of black 4in heels. He wore a white button-down with black slacks. His glowing eyes scanned the patient with a smirk stretched across his red-painted lips.

"You do good work, my dear doc. He is getting the slow and rotting death that I promised. Is he aware of his state or how long he has been here?" Said the young male as he ran a hand through his silver hair. "He is aware that he is trapped in this room, but he is not aware of how long he has been here. He can't tell what is real if the song plays. He sees some of what is going on but with a little", the owner of the second pair of shoes pauses and raises their hand to their chin thinking, "…..nightmare fuel as you, younger creatures would say, Lord Joshlyn"

The second pair of shoes were a pair of brown male dress shoes. The owner was dressed in purple and white scrubs and a white lab coat. The owner smiled at their lord. "Wake him, dear. Let's tell him his world has fallen apart as he stared at a wall seeing things" said Lord Joshlyn. "Right away, milord," said the doctor. He turned off the radio. The cloudiness of the patient's eyes cleared, and they turn to the lord. "Release me, you can't keep me here. My men will come for me. Maywells will rain hell on you for this." Said the patient.

"Look at yourself and then at me. Last time you saw me was 20 years ago, I was just a boy and you, a young man" said Joshlyn. The general looked down at his body. Last, he had seen himself, he had muscles and was tanned but two decades of little to no movement and no sunlight had ruined it.  
"What did you do to me?!" he said as his voice cracked toward the end of his sentence. "I did nothing to you but have you sit in a chair and listen to a song. To the Maywells organization? My people and I destroyed most of it. You are over fifty percent of what is left of the group" said Joshlyn.

A doorbell sound through the room. "And that would be the rest," said the doctor. "The rest?" said the general. "Get the door, dear doctor Ollie," said Joshlyn. Ollie walked to the door and opened.

A nurse wheeled in a young woman gagged and strapped to a wheelchair. "Angel??" softly left the general's lips. Angel was had tear racing down her face, missing an arm, and have had burned away most of her lower legs by acid. "Yes, this is Angel, your bloodthirsty daughter. It would seem she can't take what she deals out. She was screaming so loud; didn't you teach her that it rude to do that in a hospital?" said Joshlyn. "Thank you, A," said Ollie. A, the nurse, bowed and left the room. Ollie wheeled Angel a few feet in front of the general.

"Your Angel and you are all that is left of Mayswells. Soon there will be just you and you are just going to watch it happen. You will be unchained, and you will do nothing. You will sit there and be helpless, just like I was when you had Josh killed." said Joshlyn. "Do nothing! Are you crazy?" said the general. Then Joshlyn turned on the radio and the same joyful tone from earlier played. The general was back in his previous state but now with the new knowledge what was really happening.

Ollie unchained the general. Joshlyn picked up a knife from the table and gave it to Ollie. "Would you do the honor for me?" he said. Then, he walked over to the general. He made himself comfortable on the man's lap, kicked off his shoes, wrapped his arms around the man's neck, and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You were right that I am too much of a pretty boy to want to get my hands dirty. This pretty boy, this slut, this whore will be the reason for your misery.”

Then Joshlyn turned to enjoy the show. Together the general and Joshlyn witnessed the death of Angel.


End file.
